disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Valentine Ghoul
"My Valentine Ghoul" (originally titled "A Darkwing Valentine") is the fifty-ninth episode of Darkwing Duck. The episode was first aired on February 14, 1992 and is themed and set around Valentine's Day. Synopsis Morgana and Darkwing Duck go on a date in which Darkwing says to Morgana about a crime dealing with disappearing diamonds that bugs him. Morgana offers to help but Darkwing doesn't want her to help him, leading to Morgana getting upset and chasing Darkwing with her spells. Meanwhile, Negaduck is robbing a diamond ring and notices the arguing of Morgana and Darkwing. Morgana gets mad at Darkwing since she thinks Darkwing can't trust her. Morgana then finishes the argument by saying they're through. Negaduck then finds it the prefect opportunity to try and woo Morgana so she can use her magic for what Negaduck wants to do. Gosalyn, Eek, Squeak, and Archie try to get Darkwing and Morgana back together by means of convincing Morgana and Darkwing. Back at her house, Morgana says to Eek, Squeak, and Archie that she never wants to talk to Darkwing again. The door is then knocked and Morgana tries to make herself pretty since she believes its Darkwing knocking. When she opens the door, she finds out it's Negaduck who knocked on the door. Negaduck claims to have changed his ways but Morgana doesn't believe him. Then Negaduck starts to cry and act all upset saying that no one believes him and finds it hard to believe that Morgana doesn't believe him. Morgana then believes what Negaduck is saying is true as the two hug. However when Morgana and Negaduck hug, Darkwing comes in and sees Morgana and Negaduck hug each other. Morgana tries to tell Darkwing that Negaduck changed but Darkwing isn't convinced. Negaduck then tells Darkwing and Morgana that he's started a new company called Negasweets, in which they produce Valentine's candy. Darkwing then begs Morgana to take him back as Valentine's Day was the next day and Darkwing wanted to do something special with Morgana. Negaduck then is saddened about the date being with just Morgana and Darkwing as Morgana suggests that Negaduck joins them on their date. Darkwing complains about having Negaduck come along on the date as Morgana tells Darkwing and Negaduck to forgive each other. The trio then go to a carnival, in which it's full of freaks and is something that Morgana likes. Negaduck tries to get rid of Darkwing by having Darkwing on fire in which Darkwing would soon recover. When Darkwing tried to get back at Negaduck, Morgana got mad at Darkwing because she thought that him and Negaduck were friends. Gosalyn, Eek, Squeak, and Archie were also at the fair and trying to get Darkwing and Morgana back together. The trio reach the Tunnel of Love in which Negaduck lets Darkwing and Morgana ride without him. During the ride, Darkwing tells Morgana that he's convinced that Negaduck has changed. Morgana then tells him that she was right but Negaduck was in the ride trying to sabotage Darkwing without him being noticed. When Darkwing and Morgana were about to kiss, Darkwing gets an arrow put through his clothes by Negaduck as Darkwing moves out of the boat. Morgana then complains about Darkwing suddenly disappearing. When Morgana comes out of the ride, Negaduck tells a lie about Darkwing going to commit a crime without Morgana because of how Darkwing thinks Morgana will mess things up. Morgana once again is furious and leaves the carnival while Gosalyn takes notice and finds it difficult to get Darkwing and Morgana back together now. Then, Eek and Squeak carry Gosalyn back to Morgana's house in the part of her home where potions and spells are located. Gosalyn then finds Morgana's book of spells but is disappointed that nothing is written in the book. Then the book comes to life and is there to help Gosalyn. Gosalyn then tells the book (whose name is Quackie) that she needs a love potion. Quackie then recites the recipe as the ingredients amaze Gosalyn but disgusts Eek, Squeak, and Archie. When the potion is made, Gosalyn is disgusted by the odor of the potion and puts in a pump. Some of the potion lands on Archie as it makes him fall in love with one of the bats. When the potion wears off on Archie, Quackie tells Gosalyn that if more of the potion is used, the longer the potion will last. Gosalyn then notices that people are coming inside Morgana's house leading to her and the others to hide. Negaduck takes Morgana back home and tells her if she's interested in going back to a life of crime. However, Morgana kicks Negaduck out and tells him that she wants to be alone. Negaduck then comments that it's going to be more difficult to get Morgana to come back to a life of crime unless she falls in love with him. Negaduck then goes back into Morgana's house in an attempt to woo her. However, Morgana escapes using one of her spells and wonders what Negaduck is doing. Negaduck then tells Morgana that she has a love interest in him. Morgana then tells Negaduck that she's only in love with Darkwing, as Darkwing walks into Morgana's house. Darkwing notices Morgana and Negaduck together and demands for an explanation. Morgana then tells Darkwing that he was the one who disappeared and starts getting furious. Darkwing then tells Morgana that he can explain why he disappeared as Gosayln decides to use the spray to get Darkwing and Morgana to love each other again. Darkwing gets sprayed as he complains about the scent, in which Darkwing would eventually have affection for Negaduck. Morgana then becomes surprised that Darkwing has become so nice to Negaduck all of a sudden. Negaduck suspects something as he tests Darkwing's affection for him by telling Darkwing to jump off a cliff, where Darkwing does what Negaduck tells him to do. Negaduck becomes surprised that Darkwing listened to him as Gosayln is disappointed that the spray would make Darkwing have an affection for Negaduck. Negaduck then goes back to wooing Morgana but Darkwing comes back with flowers for Negaduck although at that moment, the potion wore off. Darkwing then becomes enraged at Negaduck when seeing him with Morgana leading to Darkwing fighting Negaduck. Morgana becomes confused at what's going on as Eek and Squeak tell Morgana about the love potion and whose idea was it to compose the potion, as Morgana sees Gosalyn and Archies as each of them blame each other for coming up with the idea for making the love potion. Negaduck then knocks out Darkwing with a plate, praising the durability of Morgana's silverware. Morgana attempted to freeze Negaduck but ends up freezing Darkwing instead. Morgana then attempts to freeze Negaduck again, but Negaduck reflects Morgana's powers as it hits her instead. Negaduck then takes Morgana, frozen in an ice block, back to his secret hideout. Gosayln tells Eek and Squeak to follow Negaduck while she and Archie melt the ice block that Darkwing is stuck in. Negaduck is then seen chipping Morgana out of the ice block she's captured in as Negaduck reveals a surprise to Morgana. Morgana notices that the "surprise" are diamonds and that Negaduck was behind all the diamond robberies. Morgana then confronts Negaduck and tells him that everything Negaduck told her were all lies. Negaduck then reveals that the Negasweets factory was true, as that's where Morgana and Negaduck were currently at. Then Negaduck reveals that the Negasweets factory is a candy factory but is also a diamond smuggling agency. Negaduck wants Morgana to go back to a life of crime by making the diamonds bigger using her magic. Morgana once again tries to freeze Negaduck but Negaduck was able to cover Morgana in chocolate. Darkwing then comes to the factory to stop Negaduck but ends up getting covered in chocolate by Negaduck. Gosalyn then comes in to attack Negaduck although the love potion falls out the backpack Gosayln has with her and sprays Gosalyn, Eek, and Squeak. Gosayln, Eek, and Squeak then fall in love with Negaduck. Darkwing breaks out the chocolate by using his cuff links and uses them to get Morgana out of the chocolate she's captured in. Darkwing then tries to use his gas gun but Gosayln, Eek, and Squeak attack Darkwing as Darkwing becomes confused. Gosalyn then tells Darkwing that they're not letting him attack Negaduck. Morgana tells Darkwing that Gosayln, Eek, and Squeak were affected by the love potion as Gosyaln gets Darkwing and Morgana into frosting. The love potion wears off as Gosayln joins Darkwing and Morgana in the pile of frosting. Morgana uses the love potion and Darkwing's gas gun to explode the frosting machine. After the breaking of the machine, Negaduck gets affected by the love potion and falls in love with Morgana. Morgana then shows affection to Negaduck and offers him a jawbreaker. Darkwing meanwhile is feeling jealous that Negaduck is getting affection. After Negaduck has the jawbreaker in his mouth, Morgana punches him, leading to Negaduck getting covered in chocolates and diamonds and eventually being packaged. Darkwing and Morgana are once again having a date at a cemetery as Gosayln, Eek, and Squeak are satisfied that everything worked out well. Eventually, Darkwing becomes concerned about Morgana ordering. Morgana then becomes upset at Darkwing again for not trusting her as she tries to zap Darkwing throughout the cemetery. Gosayln then says that "you always hurt the one you love". Home video releases DVD *''Darkwing Duck: Volume 2'' Goofs *At the Negasweets factory, Negaduck is seen chipping Morgana out of the ice in Darkwing's clothes. *When Darkwing and Morgana are riding a boat in the Tunnel of Love, Negaduck gets on a cupid statue and pulls back on the bow to fire the arrow at Darkwing. When they first show the scene, the bow in cupid's right hand and in the next scene, it's in the left. *Negaduck's mouth doesn't move with his line "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Darkwing, but..." Screenshots DD2-0N-NT31 DES-7.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-12.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-13.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-17.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-18.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-23.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-26.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-27.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-28.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-34.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-36.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-39.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-40.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-42.jpg Tumblr n0sr7whync1r3jmn6o1 1280.png DD2-0N-NT31 DES-43.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-44.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-45.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-51.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-54.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-60.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-66.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-67.jpg DD2-0N-NT31 DES-68.jpg Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 2.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 3.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 4.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 1.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Goof.JPG|Goof where Negaduck is wearing Darkwing's clothing while chipping Morgana out of the ice block. DD2-0N-NT31 DES-73.jpg Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 5.JPG DD2-0N-NT31 DES-77.jpg Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 6.JPG Darkwing Duck My Valentine Ghoul Screenshot 7.JPG DD2-0N-NT31 DES-82.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes Category:Valentine's Day